The instant invention relates generally to heaters and more specifically it relates to a multi-functional air heater and compressor.
It is a machine that looks like a simple heater but a closer look shows it does much more. By adding a specical plate on the top of the heater that contains a plurality of outlets to which flexible tubes are connected, a person may dry up wet clothes and boots, take hydrotherapy at home, dry hair after a shower, vacuum clean carpets and do many more other useful things.